A Segeant's Platoon
by Sympathy Heart
Summary: Champ becomes a drill sergeant and he has to get his platoon ready for the war. Meanwhile his daughter battles between love and war. Can his daughter get through bootcamp alive and will she find the one for her? Ch.8 is finally up! srry 4 the wait.
1. Someday Cadets

**A Sergeant's Platoon**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Care Bears. Only some are ones I created. This is my first major story so I hope you like it. If you don't then I understand so you can tell me what I can do to improve. This is a story inspired by my sister who's in the Army. So I hope it turns out okay. Sorry if things about the army aren't accurately correct. Like I said this is a one-shot story.

**Ch.1: Someday Cadets**

On a warm summer day a few days after his wife gave birth to his daughter Kate, Champ Rogers got a new job as an Army drill sergeant. Cheer would be living on base with him while he was working there. When they arrived he had to go to the office to get all of the information that he needed to get started and to get his dress uniform and BDU. After he got back to the house he was living in he put on his BDU and boots. Then his wife walked in with Kate in her arms. She hugged him and then sat down on the bed and read some of his papers that he got from the General.

"Are these the people in your group?" She asked looking at the paper.

"Yes, and they're called maggots when they first start out. Also it isn't called a group. It's called a platoon." He corrected while tying his boots. "And if you don't mind I have to go see what these _maggots_ are made of."

After he got everything he needed he headed over to the barracks where the men and women he was drilling stayed. When he got there he stood in the doorway of the barracks and watched what was going on. Then he straightened up and walked down the aisle of bunks while some of the men and women stared at him.

"Who's he?" A tall blond-haired boy of about twenty-four spoke to his friend.

"No idea, but I think he might be our drill sergeant." His friend answered while smoothing out his bed sheets.

"Him? He looks like one of those guys from those old war movies."

"Attention!" Champ yelled out and all of the men and women moved into formation.

"Alright, first things first. I'm your new drill sergeant and you will not think of me as just a drill sergeant but as your superior officer. You will address me as Sergeant Rogers or Sir and that is all. Now, time to get familiar with each other, but most importantly with me." He looked down at the clipboard he was holding and then back at the platoon. "When I call your name you will step forward and salute then step back. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Everyone called out in unison.

"Okay, Butch! Caesar! Flynn! Hill!" As he called out the names the men or women would step forward and salute. Then he got to a name he recognized. "Well now. Here's a name I'm all too familiar with. Rogers!"

A young woman with her curly hair up in a bun and deep blue eyes stepped forward and saluted her superior. Champ walked over and stood right in front of her and smirked. She stood where she was and didn't dare move a muscle. She was staring into the eyes of her father. After he looked her over he turned around and walked up and down the aisle of people. When he was finished he turned and faced all of them and then looked at his clipboard again.

"You will all be awake and in uniform by 0600 hours. No exceptions! Then you will be out on the drill course at 0700 hours or you'll get extra kitchen duty. Now lights out in five minutes!" All of the students hurried to get in their bunks by the time given so they wouldn't have to suffer extra work on their first day.

Before his daughter could get into bed Champ called her over to him. "Rogers! Come over here, please." She walked over and saluted before she began to address him.

"Sir, yes Sir!"

"I hope you know that since you're my daughter that you won't get off easy. You're still going to get the full brunt off everything we do, but I do expect you to achieve a little higher ranking because you are my daughter. If I see that you are passing all of the challenges I throw at you I might talk to the General about promoting you to a higher rank."

"Permission to speak Sir?" She spoke up.

"Permission granted."

"Is this cadet's mother and new sister doing fine?"

"No!"

"What?" She was shocked by her father's response to her question.

"You are not a cadet, yet. You are a maggot until you can prove that you have what it takes to be a cadet. Now lights out Rogers!" He saluted and waited for her to respond.

"Sir, yes Sir!" She returned the salute and then got ready for bed.

After he made sure that his entire platoon was asleep. He walked over to his house on the grounds. Along the way he passed Lieutenant Tavington. Both of them saluted and then Champ walked up to the house. When he walked in his two-year-old daughter Mary hurried over to him followed by her mother. She hugged her husband and then picked Mary up.

"How was the first day?" Cheer asked.

"Scary to be honest with you." He walked into the kitchen and then set his clipboard on the counter. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it only to find that it was empty except for a few vegetables.

"Why do you say that?"

"Our daughter is in my platoon."

"Seriously? Seafriend is in your platoon here at this base?"

"Yeah."

The next day everyone was out at the drill course ready for the challenge that awaited them. Seafriend arrived four minutes later and her father was not at all pleased. She ended up having to do fifty push-ups. Some of the other students snickered rudely but shut up when their sergeant glared at them.

"Now can anyone tell Rogers here what I said last night?" Champ walked up the row of students.

"Sir, you said be out here at 0700 hours, Sir!" Flynn addressed loudly.

"You are exactly right." He walked over to Seafriend and bent down next to her and whispered in her ear. "You'll never get a higher rank by being late. Now get your butt down! You call those push-ups?"

An hour later all of the students were covered from head to toe in mud because they had to run an obstacle course under the supervision of Sergeant Rogers. If they stumbled or fell at any part of it he would make them start all over again until they got it right. By the end of the day all of them were moaning in pain. Even Seafriend was feeling it.

"Hey, soldier up! You'll never make it the way you're going now." Sergeant Rogers followed them to the barracks. "Now, I want you to run all the way back to the barracks and no lollygagging!"

They immediately started running in fear that he might smack them with his clipboard or make them do push-ups like their fellow classmate.

This was the first of several chapters in this story. Wait and see what happens to Seafriend in Ch. 2:The Love for a Lieutenant.


	2. The Love for a Lieutenant

I hope you liked the first installment of the story. There's more to come so enjoy. Now here's the second installment.

**Ch.2: The Love for a Lieutenant**

At breakfast the next morning Seafriend was talking to another student who was already a cadet. Her name was Cadet Murphy and she had a good reputation amongst all the other ranks. They were discussing the previous drill session when a tall man of about twenty walked past their table and sat down at the table full of officers.

"Who's that?" Seafriend asked her new friend, clearly amused by the upperclassman's arrival.

"Oh, that's Lieutenant Tavington." Cadet Murphy forked some hash browns into her mouth and looked over at the officer.

"Lieutenant? He's a Lieutenant?"

"Yeah. He has been for the past year."

"Dang. Now I know I won't have a chance with him."

"That's not true. He's been looking for the right girl and I think you are the perfect girl for him. Now go and say hi." Cadet Murphy got up and dragged her friend out og her chair.

"No! I can't."

"Yes you can. Now get your butt over there."

Seafriend breathed in a lungful of air and then walked over to the table where all of the officers were sitting. Some of the officers turned around and stared at her like she was lost. Before she could turn and go back over to her table Lieutenant Tavington got up from his chair and bumped into her. She jumped back and saluted him thinking he might give her some demerits.

"I'm sorry cadet. I didn't mean to bump into you." He apologized and then saluted her back.

"Sir, I'm not a cadet yet. I'm still a maggot." She looked down at the floor and then up at his face. "I'm hoping my father will promote me soon."

"Who's your father?"

"Sergeant Rogers. He's my drill sergeant."

"Ah. He'll have to talk to the General before you can get promoted." He placed his cap back on his head and then saluted her again. "I'll see you around."

After a minute or so of just standing where she was Seafriend hurried back to her table only to find that that it was empty. When she saw this she ran as fast as she could out to the obstacle course. She didn't even have time to get into formation before a large hand clapped down onto her shoulder. She turned her head and saw, to her horror, Sergeant Rogers standing right behind her with a large brick in his hand.

"You're late again, Rogers. Now give me fifty push-ups but this time with the brick on your back." He announced without an ounce of pity in his voice.

Five minutes later he walked by Seafriend to see how she was coming along after he finished assessing the rest of the platoon.

"By the way, you're getting a demerit. Lieutenant Tavington will be watching you while I go and teach the rest of the platoon how to repel down a wall correctly." He walked off in the direction of the rope course.

As soon as he was gone Lieutenant Tavington showed up. He was all sweaty since he had just come off of the mud course and then ran all the way across the base just to get to the obstacle course. When he got there Seafriend was struggling to push herself back up.

"You can't do push-ups like that. You need to push up with your whole body." He got down on the ground in the push-up position. "Let me show you."

Seafriend watched in amazement as he pushed himself off the ground with ease. It only took him thirty seconds to do fifteen. After he was finished he got up and brushed dirt off of his BDU. She got down and tried it but couldn't get all the way down.

"Here, let me help you." She waited and then tried it the way he showed her. He watched and then crouched down next to her. She stopped and looked up and watched him.

"What?"

"Maybe this will help you." He leaned over her and helped pushed her down. After a few more he started to get up and accidentally brushed his hand across her butt.

Then she got up and shook a cramp out of her arm and then started to walk but her legs collapsed on her. She started to fall but he acted quickly and caught her right before she hit the ground. It took her a few seconds to steady herself and then she pushed a loose piece of hair out of her face.

"Thanks for catching me. Now I think I better get a shower so I can go to the café with my friends." She turned and walked off in the direction of the barracks.

"You're welcome!" He called and then jogged off.

That night Seafriend and some of the other students walked over to the Guns and Rockets café after they freshened up. After they got their food all of them sat down at a booth and started talking. Since they didn't have sessions on the weekends they could wear their jeans or street clothes so Seafriend was wearing her pink spaghetti strap shirt and light blue Daisy Duke denim shorts with matching flip-flops from Old Navy. As they were ranting on about the drill sessions the café door swung open and a slew of young officers walked in. Among them was Lieutenant Tavington. Seafriend watched him closely and completely ignored Cadet Murphy's question.

"Hello? Earth to Sea! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Seafriend snapped her head back to see her friend staring at her. "Sorry, but a bunch of hot guys just walked in and one of them was Lieutenant Tavington."

"Are you still crazy about him?"

"Yeah! Who wouldn't be crazy about a guy in the military?"

"What attracts you to him?"

Seafriend stared at her blankly and then continued. "He's beyond gorgeous!"

"I rest my case."

Right before the girls were getting ready to leave Lieutenant Tavington walked over and stood in front of the table.

"Can I join you ladies?"

"Actually we were just getting ready to leave." Cadet Murphy informed. "And besides, there isn't enough room."

All of a sudden Seafriend booted her out of the booth and scooted over by the window.

"Now there's room."

"Uh, If I that was against the rules I would have to give you a demerit, but since I don't I won't." He sat down next to her and Cadet Murphy pulled a chair up to the table.

They talked for a long time before the devil walked in. Sergeant Rogers looked around and strode over to them. He stared at his daughter with suppressed rage and then yelled out. "Rogers! Front and center!" She immediately stood up and saluted him. "Get in your BDU right now!"

"It's the weekend! We don't have to wear them on weekends."

"I don't care if it was Ashton Kutcher's birthday! You can't wear Daisy Dukes at this military base. Now get changed!"

I hope you liked this installment of the story. Stay tuned so you can read what happens to Seafrind and Lieutenant Tavington. Is love in the air? Find out in Ch. 3:Guns and Roses.


	3. Guns and Roses

I hope you liked the last installment of the story. It was a little weird but I'm getting the hang of writing it. So here comes the third installment. Enjoy it!

CH.3: Guns and Roses 

That evening Seafriend had to endure excruciating pain because her punishment was thirty pull-ups. She struggled to get all the way up and right when Lieutenant Tavington walked under the bar she accidentally let go and crashed down on top of him. Once she realized what was under her she jumped up and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry about that. My hand slipped." She apologized but he stopped her.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me." He looked at her as she bent over to pick up her bag and cleared his throat. "I think you better get a new BDU."

"Why?" She looked at it to see what was wrong with it.

"It's split in the back and your lime green panties are glaring out at me."

She looked down and blushed. "Oops. Sorry, it wasn't my fault."

"Like I said, get a new BDU. Now get to your barracks."

"I'm going." She ran all the way back to her barracks.

After she got out of her massacred BDU she crawled into her bunk and covered up with what they called a blanket. She couldn't get to sleep because she was aching all over and she couldn't get her mind off of Lieutenant Tavington. She tried to psych herself up about the next day's drills so she could focus on something else besides the pain she was feeling. A few minutes later her friend's head appeared above her. She smiled at Seafriend and then hopped down quietly so no one would hear her.

"Hey, so what did Sergeant Rogers make you do?" She questioned as she sat down on the bed.

"He made me do pull-ups until I cried mercy." Sea sat up and looked at her hands.

"Did you?"

"No I slipped and fell on top off Lieutenant Tavington and ripped my BDU bottoms."

"You fell on him? What did he do?"

"Nothing, Just told me that my lime green panties were glaring out at him." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That would have made me have a heart attack." Cadet Murphy paused and pulled some covers over her. "What did he do after he saw them."

"Told me to get a new BDU. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep." She turned over and pulled the blanket up to her neck and Cadet Murphy got up in her bunk.

Early the next morning about four o' clock Lieutenant Tavington snuck into the barracks and walked around, trying to find Seafriend's bunk. He finally found her a little while later. When he looked down he found her asleep in her bed. He leaned over her and gently shook her. She immediately jumped and looked at him.

"Holy crackerjacks! What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you again. I can't rest unless I know you're okay." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. Now what do you want?"

"Come on. Follow me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed.

After she got dressed she followed him out of the barracks and across the base. They ran all the way out to a field and he disappeared for a few minutes. She looked around for a few minutes until he came back with two guns. He handed one to her and she took it with a confused look on her face. He cocked his gun and fired it at a target about a hundred yards away.

"Are you stupid? We'll get caught." She freaked out and looked down at the gun in her hand.

"Your turn. Now all you have to do is cock it, aim, and fire. It's that easy." He cocked his gun again and aimed it. "Let me show you once again."

She watched in awe as he hit the target dead in the center and then she tried it and completely missed the target. The bullet hit a pole in the ground and ricocheted right back at her. Lieutenant Tavington shoved her out of the way just as the bullet whizzed past their heads.

"You have to aim so it won't do that. And just to let you know, the gun kicks back when you pull the trigger so you have to hold it steady." He pulled her up off the ground and then picked up the gun. "Let me help you."

She took the gun and cocked it once again but he stood behind her as she took aim. When she had it too high he wrapped his arms around her and took hold of it while she still had her hands on it. He helped her level it out, and when she had it in the right place he squeezed her fingers, signaling to pull the trigger. When she did the gun kicked back and hit her in the chest.

"Ow! That really hurts." She steadied herself again and aimed once more. "Okay, aim and fire."

Lieutenant Tavington watched with a resigned look as she hit the target a little outside of the bull's eye. After, she turned around to see him clapping. They walked over to the target and she smiled.

"At least I hit." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"That's true. You didn't try to blow our heads off." He handed the gun back to her and smirked. "Now do it again. That way you can be ahead of the others at tomorrow's practice."

"Alright. Maybe I can impress my dad." She took aim again and fired.

About an hour later she finished her last shot with six bull's eyes. As she turned around he pressed his body up against hers and kissed her. After they parted she stared at him in confusion and then laughed. He smiled at her and before he could do anything else she shoved him down on the ground and kissed him again. A few seconds later she pulled him back up and picked up the gun.

"Hey, why don't you see if you can hit the target on that tree?" He hinted and stood back.

"Okay." She took aim for the tree and fired. When the bullet hit the target a sign fell down and it read **WOULD YOU MARRY ME?**

She turned around shocked and then she threw her arms around him and kissed him once more.

"I'm guessing that's yes." He hugged her even tighter and then took hold of her hand and slid a rose shaped ring onto her finger.

"My dad's going to have a cow when he finds out, but I don't care. My mom will be excited to find out." She glanced down at the ring and then they headed back to the barracks.

When she got back in bed the morning bell sounded. Her eyes shot open and she staggered out of her bed. Cadet Murphy slapped her on the back and then saw the ring on her finger.

"Ooh. Now who gave you that pretty ring?"

"Huh? Oh, Lieutenant Tavington." Seafriend smiled and held up her hand.

"Really? Oh my gosh, did…did he ask you to marry him?" Cadet Murphy was on the verge of having a seizure.

"Yes and I can't wait."

That was the third installment and I hope you liked it. It was a little shocking in some places but I assure you that it gets better. Now read Ch.4 AK47 Wedding. Love Ya!


	4. AK47 Wedding

I think the third installment was pretty good but you can decide. Now things are about to heat up seriously.

**Ch.4: AK47 Wedding**

That afternoon Sergeant Rogers' platoon was out at the shooting range to work on their long-range shots. At the sergeant's command they aimed their guns and then fired. Sergeant Rogers had to duck and move out of the way because bullets were flying everywhere. Then Seafriend aimed her gun and fired. The bullet hit smack in the center of the target and everyone stared at her open-mouthed, even Sergeant Rogers was shocked.

"Rogers! How in the world did you make that shot when all these other idiots can't even get within ten feet of the target?" He questioned as he walked over to her.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just gifted." She lied.

"Yeah. Gifted my butt! You've done something to get that good and it was probably against the rules."

"No I haven't."

"Say what you want but I'm going to find out."

At lunch that afternoon the girls were gossiping about Seafriend's engagement when Lieutenant Tavington sat down at the table next to her. He took a bite out of his apple and then Seafriend brought a question to his attention.

"What is your real name?"

"Tavington." He said through a mouthful of the apple.

"No. I mean your first name."

"Oh. It's Rocko."

"Rocko? Who names their kid that?" Cadet Murphy snickered.

"You got a problem with it, because if you do then we can go out back and settle this right now." He shot her an angry look and started to stand up.

"Nope. There's no need to go to those measures."

"Good, because I really don't feel like bashing your head in right now."

After lunch everyone filed out of the cafeteria and walked over a grassy area of the base and the girls plopped down on to the grass. Lieutenant Tavington fiddled with his BDU and then took off his jacket and his brown shirt underneath. Cadet Murphy turned around and saw him so she jabbed Seafriend in the chest. Seafriend looked at her annoyed.

"What? That really hurt."

"Your man's strippin'!" Cadet Murphy announced excitedly.

"He's what?" She turned around and just stared at him. "Oh…my."

"Told you. I think he's going to be a real pleasure to have around…for you that is."

Lieutenant Tavington watched the girls and right when he was about to say something another guy walked by and yelled at him. "Hey! Get your shirt back on!"

"Why don't you make me maggot. You can't do anything to me." Lieutenant Tavington tested the other student.

"No. But I can." Everyone turned around to see Sergeant Rogers standing right behind them.

"Uh oh. Busted." Seafriend whispered to her friend.

"Is there any particular reason for you to be shirtless?" Sergeant Rogers questioned.

"It's blooming hot!" Lieutenant Tavington objected.

"That's not a good reason, now get your shirt back on!"

"You can't make me do anything. You're just a sergeant."

"Not anymore. I have been promoted to Colonel." Champ announced proudly.

Everyone just stared at each other and then Seafriend broke the silence.

"Noooooo!"

"Now, as your new Colonel you are still going to do what I say. Now we have a wedding to get ready for."

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

Everyone ran off to get things ready. That evening Cheer took her daughter out shopping while Colonel Rogers took Lieutenant Tavington out. At one of the stores Seafriend was looking at some dresses when her mother walked up with a long, white gown. Her eyes lit up when she saw it.

"That's so beautiful, but actually I was thinking about wearing my dress uniform." She said sheepishly.

"Oh no you're not. My daughter is not getting married in one of those grubby things. I don't think you understand how important this is." Cheer looked at the price tag and nearly went into convulsions. "On second thought, maybe you should wear your uniform."

"Mom! You just said that I should wear an actual dress." Seafriend put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I know, but that was before I saw the price of this dress."

"Then let's just wing it!"

Meanwhile on the other side of town Colonel Rogers and Lieutenant Tavington were out trying on tuxedoes. They had tried on over fifteen of them when Lieutenant Tavington finally made a decision.

"How about I just wear my dress uniform at the wedding?"

"I don't think so. If you're going to marry my daughter then you are going to do it right." He glanced at the priced tag and almost screamed. "On second thought, maybe you should wear your uniform."

"Fine with me. I'd be happy to get married naked." Lieutenant Tavington admitted.

"You'd get your bare butt court marshaled before you could even walk out to the altar."

With their minds made up everyone went back to the base. Seafriend walked into her barracks and everyone screamed when she did.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're throwing you a bridal shower you idiot. Don't you know one when you see one?" Cadet Murphy explained and lead her friend over to the group of girls and guys gathered in the center of the barracks.

"I guess not. Pretty cool." She looked around at all of the decorations.

She sat down on the floor and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then looked over at her friend, who was busy making party mix. Then Cadet Murphy brought the bowl over and everyone dove right into it. All except Seafriend, who kept messing with her ring.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Flynn asked with a mouthful of party mix.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." She replied.

Can I get everyone's attention?" Cadte Murphy called out but two people were still talking. "Yo! Shut up!"

Everyone listened intently to what their fellow classmate had to say.

"Now, as most of you know my girl Seafriend is tying the knot with Lieutenant Tavington. I know that sounds weird for an upperclassman to do that with an underclassman. No offense Sea."

"None taken." She replied.

"Let's celebrate their impending marriage by showing that Colonel Rogers that we _can_ be cadets! What do you say?" She was getting excited now.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" All of them called out.

"Not that!"

"Oh. Hurrah!"

"Thank you. Now let's go kick some butt!"

The next day at the drill session they had to sharp shoot moving targets. Everyone was hitting them and moving along the course while Colonel Rogers couldn't figure out how they got that good so fast. On the way to dinner that night the platoon sang a new song that Cadet Murphy started.

"I don't know but I've been told, we've got this really sold!"

"Sound off!" Seafriend called.

"One, two!" Everyone responded.

"Sound off!"

"Three, four! Yeah!"

The Friday after the comeback was the big day. All of Seafriend's family and friends were busy getting everything into place. The ceremony was to be held outside of the base entrance. The entire base was gathering to watch the event when Lieutenant Tavington walked out to the altar with the priest. A few minutes later the ceremony started with the bridesmaids coming down the aisle. Once they were in place everyone turned around to watch the bride but didn't see her coming. Everyone started to get worried.

"Okay, don't panic. Just because the bride isn't here yet doesn't mean that we have to worry." Cheer said with and edge to her voice. "Oh my God, where is she!"

Everyone started to whisper and look around when Flynn pointed and yelled out. "Look!"

They turned around and saw Seafriend running up, covered in mud. Her hair was out of place and she grabbed her bouquet as she ran up the aisle to the altar. Everyone gasped when they saw her appearance and Cheer almost fainted. Seafriend halted just before she bowled over her fiancé, soon to be husband.

"Sorry about that. My horse threw me into the mud pit. You guys really need to train that horse better." She explained and then wiped some mud off of her cheek.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." The priest said at last.

About ten minutes later the vows were said and the priest declared them Husband and wife. Then it was time for the big kiss.

"You may now kiss your bride." The priest snickered and then smiled.

Lieutenant Tavington stopped and stared at Seafriend who was waiting on him. She mouthed "well?" when he still didn't move.

"Screw this." She sighed and then walked over and kissed him.

Everyone cheered and watched as Seafriend dragged her husband down the aisle.

While everyone was heading over to the reception area Seafriend ran off to the barracks to take a quick shower. About five minutes later she arrived at the reception.

"Let's hear it for the new couple!" Cheer announced and then six upperclassmen fired AK47's as a salute.

This is the end of Ch.4 so stay tuned to find out what happens in the next chapter of the story. I will tell you that everyone, especially Lieutenant Tavington, get a very big surprise in the upcoming chapter so I hope to have it up soon. See ya soon!


	5. Oh Baby!

This is the fifth installment of the story so I hope that you like it. If you get emotional during romantic scenes in movies or elsewhere you might not want to read this chapter.  
This kinda gets a little…okay who am I kidding, really emotional. Enjoy it and love ya!

Ch.5: Oh Baby! 

About a week after the wedding the entire platoon was practicing with grenades and cannons while Colonel Rogers supervised. He had been yelling at them all day when he had to take a head count. He got to Lieutenant Tavington and looked to either side of him and realized someone was missing.

"Al right, who's dead? We're missing a maggot." He called out and glanced around for the missing person.

"Sir. Rogers never showed up." Cadet Murphy informed.

Colonel Rogers rolled his eyes and yelled. "Rogers!!!"

"Her name's Tavington now. Remember?" Lieutenant Tavington corrected with a worried tone to his voice.

"Oh yeah. That's right." He started to walk up the row of students. "Dang. I keep forgetting."

That evening at dinner all of Colonel Rogers platoon was talking about how Seafriend never showed up to practice. Cadet Murphy tried to convince her friend's husband that she was going to be fine, wherever she was. He just ate his dinner and then got up to go outside to get some fresh air. Along the way he passed Dr. Steele, who was talking to Colonel Rogers. Lieutenant Tavington stopped and listened to the conversation.

"Your daughter is perfectly healthy Colonel. There's no need to worry." Dr. Steele said.

"Are you sure she's not sick. She's been missing a lot of drill sessions lately and I'm just wondering why." Colonel Rogers put in.

"I assure you she's fine, but things are going to be different for a while."

"Why? You just said nothing was wrong with her!"

"Nothing life threatening."

"Then what's wrong with her!"

"Colonel Rogers, I do believe your daughter is going to be a mother very soon. She has to stay at the medical building tonight just to make sure nothing else is going on with her. You know…tests."

Upon hearing this Lieutenant Tavington rushed out of the building and out across the base to the medical building. When he got there he went up to the service desk to ask where his wife was.

"Do you know what room Seafriend Tavington is in?"

"I think she might be in room 42, but I'm not sure. Do you know why she's here?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Supposedly she's pregnant." Lieutenant Tavington spat out.

"Yeah that sounds about right. Go down this hallway and turn right. It's the third room on the left."

"Thanks!" He ran all the way to the room and once he got there he burst through the door and found his wife lying in a bed asleep.

He walked over to her and gently stroked her forehead. She woke up with a start and then smiled when she saw him. She sat up and then hugged him.

"Are you alright?" She asked a little worried because of the look on his face.

"Yeah. Now what exactly is going on with you?" He sat down in a chair.

"Well, um…I'm going to be a mama."

"You're joking right. You're not really pregnant are you?"

"I am. Are shocked?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just…a little."

She got out of bed and stood up. Then she walked over to her husband and sat down on his leg and kissed him. He finally came to and hugged her again.

"I can't wait for our baby to be born." She said happily.

"Our baby?" He looked at her again.

"Yeah. Don't you remember what we did the other night?"

"Oh."

The next afternoon Seafriend was back out with the rest of her platoon practicing with grenades. All of them were observing her turn to try the grenades. She picked one up and looked at it for a few seconds then he father walked up to her to give her instructions.

"Okay, all you have to do is pull the pin, throw it, and duck. You got it?" Colonel Rogers explained.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She pulled the pin out of the grenade and then turned to walk away.

"What are you doing!" Colonel Rogers yelled out.

Right when he was about to grab the grenade she just tossed it over her head without even looking.

"Duck!!!" Lieutenant Tavington called out and dove onto the ground.

A few seconds later everyone heard a loud explosion and looked up to see something smoking. The platoon walked over to the smoking object and some of them cringed when they saw what it was. Seafriend looked down at what she hit and said nothing. She had hit a squirrel with the grenade.

"Good job Rogers. You hit something but it wasn't the target." Colonel Rogers commented.

"Awesome! What do I get?" Seafriend asked happily.

"More training with grenades."

"Oh."

The following week was torture because after a long, strenuous drill session Seafriend went over to her parents' house that was on the other side of the base. When she arrived she quietly walked over to the stairs but a harsh voice stopped her.  
"Seafriend Nora Tavington! Stop right there." Cheer stood in the living room doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

Seafriend slowly turned and answered her. "Yes?"

"Your father tells me that you're pregnant. Is this true?"

"Ha, ha! Funny story about that." Seafriend laughed.

"Seafriend!" Cheer snarled.

"Yes! Yes, I'm pregnant."

Right then Champ walked in and Seafriend glared at him with an expression that would scare the devil. He stood by his wife and returned the glare.

"How could you tell her? I wanted to keep it a surprise!" Seafriend yelled with disgust.

"She's your mother and she has a right to know." He replied.

"Thanks. Now she's going to start nagging at me for getting pregnant before I was married and finished with the Army!"

"No I'm not…wait, you got pregnant before you were married?" Cheer's expression hardened and she slowly walked toward her daughter.

"Yeah. Ya got a problem with that? Besides, I don't live with you anymore."

"You're in our house now." Champ smirked.

"Right. Now good-bye." She turned, walked out the door and slammed it shut.

That night instead of going back to the barracks she went over to her husband's house. He lived in a two-story house in a part of the base where all of the other higher officers lived. A minute after she knocked on the door it opened and he stood there. Seafriend hugged him so hard that it knocked them back into the house.

"Come on in." He said a little stunned.

After she relaxed on the couch for a few minutes he sat down next to her.

"You look stressed. You want to tell me what happened?" He questioned after he saw her expression.

"My parents…well my mom found out about the baby and she was not at all happy." Seafriend stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Why should that make her mad?"

"She doesn't want me to make the same mistake she did."

"Why? What'd she do?"

"Screwed around with a guy the day after she married my dad." Seafriend smiled evilly.

"I can see why that's bad, but you're already married."

"That's the whole reason I'm even alive."

"Huh?"

"Colonel Rogers isn't my real father." She blurted out.

"Does he know?" Lieutenant Tavington questioned.

"Duh."

After dinner that Seafriend had made she went upstairs to take a long, hot shower. About ten minutes into the shower the water started to get cold and Lieutenant Tavington yelled up at her.

"Hey! Did you use all of the hot water?"

"No…maybe. I can't help it. I love taking hot showers." She responded innocently.

A few seconds later he came bursting into the bathroom. Seafriend had just gotten out of the shower when he came in.

"Excuse me! Kind of naked here!" Seafriend shrieked.

"Sorry, but let's just get one thing straight right now. This is a freakin' old house and I really want to move out of it. You can't be taking long showers because, for one thing you'll use up all of the hot water and another, I'm afraid the pipes are going to burst." He explained.

"So what _can_ I do in this crap hole?" She blow-dried her hair while she listened to his answer.

"I wouldn't necessarily have called it that but you just can't run a lot of water and definitely keep the heat up high." He twisted the showerhead and looked satisfied. "The highest you can keep it is fifty degrees."

"Fifty! Are you trying to freeze my butt off? How am I supposed to live here?"

"All I can say is keep layers of clothes on and build up some testosterone." He walked out of the bathroom and a few seconds later Seafriend hit him with her towel.

"Not funny! We are going to look for a new house…tomorrow!"

When Seafriend went to bed she took up almost the entire bed, not because she was already big but because she was a bed hog. An hour after she had fallen asleep Lieutenant Tavington got into bed. All of a sudden the bed collapsed.

"What is the weight limit on this bed?" Seafriend said through gritted teeth.

"It was two hundred pounds before the leg broke a few weeks ago." Lieutenant Tavington answered.

"We are moving. Tomorrow."

"Where are we going to live?"

"Anywhere but here."

The next day Lieutenant Tavington was training some cadets with Captain Reno when Seafriend ran up, waving a piece of paper wildly around. Lieutenant Tavington ordered the cadets to get into formation.

"Rocko! Sweetheart! Baby! Pooky! She called as she ran up excitedly.

"Lieutenant, isn't that your wife?" Captain Reno asked with a smirk in his voice.

Lieutenant Tavington turned around when he heard her. He stared at her with his mouth open.

"Oh God. Yes."

Seafriend stopped and handed him the piece of paper. He glanced at it and then back up at her.

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant with twins."

"Oh, heck no." She took the paper. "This is the form saying that we are the proud owners of a brand, spanking new house. It's on the other side of the base."

"How much did it cost!" Lieutenant Tavington yelled.

"Free, because I know some people, who knows some people, who knows some people that can get things for free." She explained.

"Okay. Now, since I'm done training these horrible cadets how about we go and get lunch over at Guns and Rockets?"

"Nah. I don't feel like eating that food so how about we go and get some pastrami and mayo sandwiches?" She objected.

"Gross. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I never used to eat that before I got pregnant. I guess it's the whole weird cravings that comes with the pregnancy package."

"It must be. Now lets get something to eat that isn't on the gag scale." Both of them walked away from the training course, leaving Captain Reno with the cadets.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do with these horrible munchkins?" He called.

"They're your problem now, dude!" Lieutenant Tavington laughed and walked away.

This is the end of this chapter so stay tuned for Ch.6 Flying Through the Ranks which I hope to get up really soon. It will probably have some funny parts in it…I hope. So until next time.


	6. Flying Trough the Ranks

Now here comes the sixth installment of the story. There's just two more chapters after this so enjoy it. I hope you've liked it so far. Now here it comes.

Ch.6: Flying Through the Ranks 

The next month was July and all of the students had tests to complete so the officers could move them up to a higher rank if they passed. They had to be out at the drill field by seven o' clock sharp.

Seafriend dressed in her BDU and then looked at it. She realized that it was getting a bit small so she had to loosen up one of the buttons before her husband called her from downstairs.

"Honey! Come on! We have to get to the drill field!"

"Coming!" She replied and headed down to the living room.

When she arrived Lieutenant Tavington was already halfway out the front door.

"I swear my BDU is getting smaller." She complained.

"You're pregnant. Remember?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Right. Now lets go."

A few minutes later they arrived with the rest of the platoons at the drill field, where all of the drill sergeants and Colonel Rogers were waiting. Seafriend got into formation next to her classmates and saluted on signal. Then it was time for the tests.

Finally after and hour it was her turn to test, but she was in major trouble. She really had to use the bathroom. Her knees were bent inward and she kept rocking back and forth. Everyone turned to look at her when she wouldn't stop moving.

"Are you alright? Believe me, the tests aren't that bad." Lieutenant Tavington assured her.

"No, it's not that. I just really have to go pee." She squeaked.

"Why didn't you go before we came?"

"I didn't have to then."

Right then Colonel Rogers stepped in front of her and saluted. "Rogers! Step forward!"

She slowly walked forward and saluted with gritted teeth. Colonel Rogers saw how she was standing and acting.

"Rogers! Do you have to go pee?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Alright, be quick."

By this time she had to go so bad that she was on the ground. She literally crawled to the restrooms a few yards away. When she got there she saw, to her horror, that it was out of order. She looked over at the men's restroom and considered using it since it _was_ in order.

Back at the drill field everyone was watching.

"Oh, she isn't." Cadet Murphy said to her friend when she saw Seafriend looking at the guy's room. Then they saw her shove a guy out of the way and run into the bathroom. "She is."

A few minutes later she came back to the drill field and everyone started cracking up laughing, even Colonel Rogers was laughing.

"What is so funny?" Seafriend demanded when they wouldn't stop.

"You just used the guy's bathroom." Lieutenant tavington snickered.

"Ya got a problem with it?"

"Are you a guy?"

"No, but when you have to pee as bad as I had to you would go anywhere available."

By the end of the day everyone was worn out and most of the officers were ready to chew their own heads off. Lieutenant Tavington on the other hand was content with how he did, but his wife was so nervous that she was chewing her fake nails off. Then the moment of triumph came…finding out if they would move up or not.

"Lieutenant Tavington!" The General called out.

He saluted and then responded. "Sir, yes, Sir!"

"You are being promoted to First Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Sir!" He smiled and stepped over to his new rank.

"Rogers!" Colonel Rogers said sharply.

"Oh crap." Seafriend muttered to herself and then stepped forward and saluted. "Sir, yes, Sir!"

"I was about ready to kill myself when the General suggested this. You've been promoted to…Captain."

Upon hearing this all of the other's jaws dropped and Lieutenant Tavington held up a finger, walked over to a bush, and puked. Then he walked back to his rank.

"How the heck does she get that rank without going through the others. I mean, she blew up a squirrel with a grenade." Cadet Murphy complained. "I didn't even get promoted."

"She's been practicing harder than any student I have ever worked with." General Flint complimented.

"She's also been practicing late at night with lieutenant Tavington." Colonel Rogers put in then leaned over and whispered into his daughter's ear. "Didn't think I'd find out, did ya?"

That night there was a big party at the gym to celebrate the promotions. Since it was a special event they could wear anything that was appropriate. Seafriend and some other girls were going to wear their old prom dresses with their hair and nails done for the occasion. She wore a bright pink, strapless ballgown and also put on her matching satin high-heels. After she got dressed she threw her hair up into a French Twist. Then they headed over to Lieutenant Tavington and she hauled him out onto the dance floor.

"Sea, I don't dance." He admitted.

"Come on. This is the time for me to show you guys what I learned from my mama." She bragged and then kicked off her shoes, stepped out of her dress, and put on Pointe shoes (ballet shoes). She was now wearing a sparkly yellow dance dress.

"Turn it up!" She yelled at the DJ. "Let's see if you boys have the balls to do this."

All of a sudden she pushed up onto the tips of her toes and did several turns, flipping her leg out to the side.

"That is called a forte." She explained and then went right into a jump where she arched her back and flipped her arm around her head.

"And that is called a calypso."

"Okay, can you do anything besides ballet?" He asked.

"Sure! Pass me my taps!" She put on her tap shoes and did four jumps where she kicked her heels with each jump. "That's called a bell."

"Enough of this prissy dancing. Can you break-dance?" He asked with a sneer.

"Hon, you don't know what you just got yourself into."

After the celebration was over General Flint walked in, a grave look on his face. He waited for the gym to quiet down and then he spoke.

"My friends, I don't want to scare you but we have just been ordered to be deployed overseas to fight in the war. I'm afraid to say that we are going to be on the front lines where all of the dangers are, but I have faith in all of you that we can make it out alive." He stopped to catch his breath. "If it comes down to it we will risk losing some fine soldiers out their but remember this, we will not leave a man behind!"

Everyone cheered and then Lieutenant Tavington got up to speak. Seafriend watched and listened intently to what he had to say.

"I didn't think it would come down to this that we would have to go over there but I know we can survive if we work together as a team. Every single one of us here is smart and if we use what we know then we can make it work to our advantage. It's my duty to keep all of you together and let you know what to do. I just have to ask that we help Captain Tavington when it comes down to pitched combat since she's supporting another life right now. I know she'll probably shove you away but she still is another family member at this base and all of us are considered a family. What do you say? Can we look out for one another?" He asked and received a positive reply.

By the end of the night all of the students at Ft. Sill had started packing for the long trip. Lieutenant Tavington and Captain Tavington were in charge of loading the horses into the trailers and all of their tack. After she had put a saddle into the trailer, Seafriend turned around and stared at a big, black stallion that her husband was leading.

"He's huge, and I don't get to say that often about horses." She pointed out.

"Meet Bombshell. This is the horse that the Captain gets to ride." He commented.

"Which one do you ride?"

"Commander. He's the bay gelding that you put in there earlier."

"Who do the cadets get to ride?"

"Ha! Them? They have to walk with the rest of the underclassmen. Only the officers get to ride horses."

"Oh."

After everything as ready Captain Tavington and lieutenant Tavington went over to Colonel Rogers house to eat dinner and to go over the plan with him. While they were discussing the department Cheer was busy making homemade pizza and a garden salad. A few minutes later she walked in with Seafriend's baby sister Kate.

"Oh, I don't think you've met Kate, Rocko. Have you?" Seafriend asked and took her sister.

"No. How old is she?" He replied.

"She was born a few days before my family came here. So she's only a few onths old."

"Do you have any more brothers or sisters?"

"Two older sisters and one annoying brother. I'm older than him by ten minutes."

"So you're twins?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Now let's eat!"

This is the end of this chapter so I hope you liked it. I made it as funny as I could without going overboard. Wait until you read the next chapter…Ch.7 Travelin' Soldiers. I hope to get it up soon. See ya!


	7. Travelin' Soldiers

This is the second to last chapter in this story so I really hope you like it. This is where it starts to get a little violent because this is a war story so I really hope you like it. Here it is. Also this has a brief mention of drugs in it so don't get mad.

Ch.7: Travelin' Soldiers

Early the next morning everyone at the base gathered at the entrance to bid their soldiers farewell. Cheer showed up with Kate and Mary to see her husband, daughter and her husband before they got on the buses.

"Now don't get yourselves killed because I don't want to pay for a funeral." She said and then turned to Seafriend. "And you better not have that baby over there because I want to see it."

"Yes mom, I'll be fine." Seafriend sighed and picked up her bags.

"Don't worry Mrs. Rogers, I'll keep her safe. I won't let her out of my sight." Lieutenant Tavington laid a hand on his wife's shoulder and then General Flint walked up.

"Time to go. Don't worry, we'll be safe."

All of the soldiers gathered up by the buses and filed on by their ranks, starting with the officers.

Seafriend stepped onto the bus after Colonel Rogers and followed by Lieutenant Tavington. After all of the students had loaded up and got ready to leave Cheer walked up to the side of the bus to say one last thing to her loved ones.

"Now you better take care of my baby, Rocko, or I'll be after you like stink on ugly." Cheer warned.

"Will do." Lieutenant Tavington replied.

After they sat down on the bus the driver got on the bus and started up the engine.

"Seafriend! Remember to change your underwear every day! And don't forget to take your birth control!" Cheer called out to her daughter.

Seafriend sunk down into her seat and turned red while everyone turned and looked at her. Then Cheer yelled a message to her husband.

"Honey! Now don't you get anyone pregnant while you're over there, ya here!" Colonel Rogers slapped his hand on his forehead and sighed while everyone snickered loudly.

Then they pulled out of the base and all of the families cheered and some even cried, but out of joy for their sons and daughters and in some cases husbands and wives.

When they were driving through Tulsa a few hours later Colonel Rogers sat down captain and Lieutenant Tavington.

"You alright? It'll be fine, you'll see." He tried to comfort his daughter but saw that it wasn't working.

"I guess, but what if I really do have my baby while we're over there?" She questioned.

"Then you'll just have to have it."

"I don't want to think about that right now." She put in her earphones and turned her iPod on.

Seafriend fell asleep next to Lieutenant tavington around seven o' clock when they were rolling through Arkansas. She had gotten bored when she had listened to all of the ten songs that were on her iPod. About ten o' clock they had to do a head count after they made a pit stop at Quick Trip in Memphis.

"Lieutenant Tavington!" Colonel Rogers called.

"Here!" He answered.

"Captain Tavington!" he looked around when he didn't hear her answer. "Captain Tavington! Is she here?"

"We'll go get her." Cadet Murphy said and grabbed Lieutenant Tavington.

They ran back into the store and looked around the Cadet Murphy walked into the restroom. She stopped when she heard a noise and then she kicked down the stall door. There, sitting on the toilet sound asleep, was Seafriend.

"What in heaven's name are you doing, Seafriend?" She questioned.

Her friend didn't wake up so she smacked her across the face. Seafriend finally woke up.

"Nana, I don't want another pickle." She mumbled and dozed off again.

"It's not Nana. Come on Seafriend, the bus is leaving." Cadet Murphy tried to pick her up but she grabbed onto the toilet paper holder and wouldn't let go. "Uh, Tavington! I need your help!"

A minute later he showed up and looked around for the women. Then he heard one of them whimper so he walked over to the stall they were in and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"She fell asleep on the toilet." Cadet Murphy confirmed.

"Let's get her back to the bus."

Five minutes later they hauled her limp body onto the bus and everyone gasped. Lieutenant Tavington dragged her down the aisle and laid her down on their seat.

"Has she been doing drugs?" Colonel Rogers questioned as he walked over to them.

"No, she's just asleep. Sound asleep." Lieutenant Tavington responded and sat down.

"Why is she asleep?"

"I don't know! Quit asking me things that I don't know the answer to, for crying out loud!" Lieutenant Tavington raised his voice. "Maybe she's just tired from the trip and also from the baby?"

"Sorry, but we can't have a drowsy soldier out fighting."

"We aren't even out of the U.S. yet!"

"Wake her up."

"No. And I'd like to see you try to make me." Lieutenant Tavington stood up and got right up into Colonel Rogers' face.

"Ooh. Cat fight." Flynn whispered to a cadet.

"More like a cockfight." He answered.

"You have a gutter mind."

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that!"

Colonel Rogers went back to his seat and sat down. Meanwhile all of the underclassmen were cheering for Lieutenant Tavington because he had stood up to Colonel Rogers. Right when they stopped clapping Seafriend woke up and looked around.

"What'd I miss?" She asked groggily.

"Your husband getting ready to shove his foot up Colonel Rogers's a…"Cadet Murphy started to say but was cut off.

"Listen up! We're about to arrive at the airport so get your things together." The bus driver spoke over the intercom.

Seafriend gathered up all of her belongings and waited to get off of the bus. When they arrived at the airport they filed out and went over to another bus to get the rest of the items. While the gear and bags were being taken into the terminal Lieutenant and captain Tavington went to get the horses and load them onto the plane. They had to run back so they wouldn't miss the plane. Once all of the platoons were onboard the plane started to taxi down the runway and Seafriend popped some gum into her mouth so her ears wouldn't pop on the takeoff.

"You want some?" She asked her husband.

"Nah, I'm good. My ears don't pop." He looked out of the window and watched the plane climb higher.

The sun was just beginning to rise when the pilot came over the intercom and said that they were over the Atlantic Ocean in the area where Titanic had sank. Seafriend was snoozing in her seat when she jumped suddenly. She looked around to see what had touched her and then went back to sleep. A minute or so later she jumped again and punched her husband in the shoulder.

"What? Quit punching me." He said and shifted in his seat.

"Well quit touching me."

"I haven't touched you since we left the airport."

She paused to ponder the situation and then came to the conclusion that seemed possible. A big smile came across her face and she glanced down at her enlarged belly. Lieutenant Tavington saw her and raised his eyebrows then he got up to go talk to General Flint who was sitting at the front of the plane. A minute later he came back and handed Seafriend a map.

"What's this?" She questioned when she saw it.

"This is a map of the area that the platoon will be patrolling."

"Okay, so you're meaning battling at."

"Pretty much."

"Great."

Around five o' clock they landed in the Middle Eastern country of Iraq. The entire platoon assembled by the plane and took orders from General Flint and then followed their higher officers to the camp they were staying at. When they walked into the camp the other platoon from California stared at them like they were a foreign group of people. They made the new arrivals sleep by the restroom and be last to eat at dinner. Seafriend and her officers called a meeting out by the mess tent.

"We are going to change their attitude real quick. They aren't going to do anything to us when I get through with them." Seafriend bragged and got some of the officer's votes.

"So what are you going to do, Captain?" A staff sergeant questioned her.

"You'll see."

They went back to the mess tent and went right to the front of the line. Meanwhile Seafriend took that opportunity to get back at the other platoon. She loosened up the pin that held the table together and placed a block of wood in that area of the table. While all of the soldiers were eating Seafriend threw a sideways glance at the other officers and they snickered. She thrust her foot out and knocked the block of wood, causing the half of the table where the rival platoon was sitting to collapse. Their dinner splattered to the floor and they started yelling at the officers.

"Whoops." Seafriend said and laughed with the rest of her platoon.

One of the officers from the other platoon got up and walked over to where Seafriend and her platoon were sitting. She looked up and then stood up and saluted the other officer, who was ready to start a battle between the two platoons. He returned the salute unwillingly and looked around at the other officers who were listening intently to what this rival officer had to say about them. Lieutenant Tavington walked over to his wife and the other officer.

"Let's just get one thing straight. My platoon will not be intimidated by your little band of munchkins." The other officer informed rudely.

"Munchkins? Well these munchkins are some of the finest soldiers I have ever met." Seafriend rebounded.

"Let me talk to your captain about what your platoon did to mine. Go get him, now."

"You're looking at her." She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"_You_? You're a woman. A woman cannot be a captain." The other officer roared and his platoon burst out in an uproar.

"You wanna bet? I may be pregnant but I can sure kick your butt." She got up into the officer's face. "Now stay away from my platoon or there's gonna be a war between us."

"I don't take orders from women!" The officer shouted and was hit in the head by Seafriend's combat boot.

Seafriend walked back to her table and grabbed her things then she walked past some of her platoon.

"You tell him, Captain!" Flynn rejoiced.

"Flynn…" She glared at him.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

Later that night while General Flint's platoon slept the platoon from California made a plan to get back at Seafriend and the rest of her platoon for the escapade earlier. They snuck over to where she and her husband were asleep in their new bunks and took all of their clothes out of their suitcases, and they even stripped the clothes off of their bodies. Once that was over they decided to ransack the rest of the platoon. Once they completed the mission they threw the clothes into a hole that their captain had dug.

The next morning, bright and early, Seafriend woke up and reached for her BDU but stopped when she didn't feel it. She dug through her suitcase and got mad when she couldn't find any of her clothes except a towel. After wrapping the towel around her bare body and walked over to her sleeping husband she smacked his stomach. He immediately woke up and saw her glaring at him.

"Where are my clothes?" She snarled.

"I don't know, in your suitcase." He replied and reached for his BDU and gawked around when it wasn't in his hand. "Where are my clothes?"

They both stared at each other and then realized who had taken their clothes and they both yelled. "Flynn!!!"

Both of them stormed over to where Flynn was snoozing and shoved him off of his bed.

"Where are our clothes?"

"I don't know!" He looked up and said, "Where are my underwear?"

Right then Colonel Rogers walked into the tent wearing a beer keg around his body. He walked over to them and saluted but the keg started to slip so he grabbed it. They figured out that they had to get out at the practice at the shooting range, naked or not.

"Alright, let's get out there and practice." Colonel Rogers said cheerily.

"But we're naked!" Seafriend complained.

"Soldier up, captain later all!"

Fifteen minutes later the entire platoon was out shooting targets. All of them had towels wrapped around them and were trying to keep them from falling off.

"I've got a very uncomfortable breeze down here." Seafriend commented and fired her gun.

Bullets flew in every direction, causing Colonel Rogers to dodge them. He ran up the shooting range, yelling out commands and holding onto the keg to keep it from falling as he ran. All of a sudden five bullets hit the keg, destroying it.

"Jeez! Hit the targets, not me! I know you might hate me but still, hit the targets!"

Finally, one of the privates hit the target and knocked it over. When it fell they saw a bunch of men from the other platoon fighting over something hot pink. Then it flew up into the air and Seafriend realized what it was as it fell back to the ground.

"My bra!" She shrieked and saw everyone looking at her.

At that moment they heard the women from the other platoon squabbling over something. A few seconds later they saw it fly across the shooting range.

"Was that Spongebob?" Seafriend questioned.

"My boxers!" Lieutenant Tavington. Exclaimed.

"You wear Spongebob boxers?"

"Hey, my mama got them for me."

" I'm not even going to ask."

Later on during the day it got boiling hot so the platoon decided to get tans since they hadn't gotten their clothes back yet. Seafriend put a lawn chair out in the middle of the camp where the sun was hitting most directly and then she put on sunglasses and tanning oil. A few minutes later Lieutenant Tavington walked up and stood up in front of her.

"Excuse me! You're blocking my sun." She complained and took off her sunglasses.

"Well, excuse me. It's not like we don't have miles of nothing but sun!" he shot back.

She got up and walked over to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No husband of mine is going to have pecs and chest hair. They've got to go!" She turned and yelled at her friends. "Cadet Murphy, bring me the hot wax! Flynn, Caesar. Get over here."

Upon hearing the words 'hot wax' Lieutenant Tavington pleaded her not to do what she was going to do. The two guys and Cadet Murphy walked over with the wax. Lieutenant Tavington was trying everything he could to get out of the oncoming torture but it didn't work.

"Hold 'em down, boys." Seafriend commanded and put some wax onto a strip of cloth.

The guys shoved him down onto the sand and held his arms and legs down.

She laid the strip onto his chest and pressed it down. "I'm gonna yank it off on the count of three. One…"

All of a sudden she yanked it off and he jumped. "Owwwww!!! What happened to two and three?" He yelled.

"You would have tensed up." She confirmed. "Now get down! We have one more ripping."

Flynn shoved him back and sat on his arms. Seafriend laid another strip on his chest and smashed it down.

"On the count of three." She didn't get through the first number before she ripped it off.

"Owwwwwwww!!!!"

Right then Colonel Rogers strolled up and just stared at the scene. He just stared at them with a raised eyebrow and didn't say a word. Then Seafriend turned around and saw him.

"What?"

"I didn't say a word." He said and laughed.

After she finished waxing him, Seafriend poured some tanning oil all over him and rubbed it into his skin. After, she threw her sunglasses to him and walked off. Lieutenant Tavington got up and rubbed his stomach to make it feel better but Flynn was stupid enough to slap him in the spot where he had been waxed. As soon as he did he took off running because Lieutenant Tavington was going to choke him for slapping him.

That evening at dinner Seafriend stormed into the mess tent and plopped down onto the bench causing the plates and silverware to fly up a few inches. She started to eat a piece of spiced pound cake when her husband tapped her on the shoulder and she turned on him with a snarl.

"What?!"

"Why are you acting like a female bear with a baby?" He questioned.

She stared at him and then answered his question. "Maybe because I'm sick and sure as heck tired of walking around this camp while I have a belly the size of a basketball while those no good idiots over there are having a good time because they took our clothes!"

"How do you know they did?"

"Look at them!" She turned her head and then saw a young woman wearing her tank top. "Oh, no she isn't."

She got up from the table and stomped over to where the other platoon was sitting and tapped the woman on her shoulder. She turned around and as soon as she did Seafriend punched her in the face, causing the woman to have a bloody nose.

"You like that nose job to go with that pretty manicure of yours? There's plenty more if you morons don't leave us alone." She turned around and remembered something. "Oh, and another thing. Give us back our clothes!"

Right as she was about to punch her again the rest of the platoon walked up behind her to back her up. All of them crossed their arms over their chest and scowled. Colonel Rogers showed up and stood by his daughter to support her. All of the soldiers glared at each other for a long time before a major from the California platoon ran into the camp, yelling.

"We're under fire!"

Seafriend forgot all about the dispute and shouted out instructions to the platoon. "To arms! To arms!"

Both platoons ran and grabbed their weapons and grabbed their guns and ammunition. When they were getting ready to head out the other platoon gave back the BDUs and gear. Both groups of men and women hurried out of the camp and got behind sand dunes to wait for the horror lurking in the dunes. They waited in silence for several minutes before they heard Colonel Rogers yelled out and order.

"Forward."

His platoon crept out from behind the dunes and walked forward, guns at hand. They advanced for about five minutes before they heard a scream and saw one of the privates fall. Seafriend was so scared that she was shaking as she walked. Finally they couldn't move any further because the enemy was just on the other side of the ridge. It had gotten darker out since the sun had gone down. They waited for what seemed like an eternity before enemy shots were fired. Three soldiers fell but their fellow soldiers held their ground. Meanwhile, Seafriend said a prayer for all of them and then felt an arm around her and she spun around, ready to fire. She came close to husband when he touched her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No. I'm scared we're going to die out here in this god forsaken desert." She said through tears.

"We're going to make it."

All of a sudden a major on the other side of Lieutenant Tavington fell from a bullet in the stomach. Everything turned into a scene from a horror movie in the seconds that followed. Colonel Rogers' words were lost in the firing of guns and the screams and yells of soldiers dying. Seafriend was close to getting hit but Cadet Murphy shoved her out of the way. She watched as her friends fought for their lives in the minutes that followed. After she saw her husband fire his gun she watched as Flynn fell onto the sand after a bullet hit him in the thigh. Lieutenant Tavington ran over and dragged his body over behind a dune and went back into the battle.

After an hour of fighting and more than fifty dead and wounded, the battle still raged. Seafriend had been firing her gun for several minutes when a bullet hit her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground and clutched her shoulder as blood gushed out of the wound. She looked around and saw men and women bleeding and crying out for help. And then her heart exploded from heartache. Lieutenant Tavington was lying on the ground after being shot in the chest. Seafriend threw her gun and crawled over to him and rolled him over He was still alive but his breathing was broken and shallow.

"Rocko! It's me!" She cried and held him up.

"You've been shot." He wheezed.

"I don't care. All I care about is you."

"I love you, Seafriend."

She held back her tears until her father rode up on his black stallion and looked down at her and hopped down and crouched down next to them.

"General Flint's given the order to retreat."

"I can't leave Rocko, dad. He's been shot." She cried.

"Seafriend, we have to leave the wounded."

"What?! I am not leaving him!"

"The helicopters are coming." He stood back up and got back onto his horse. "You have a decision to make. Stay with Rocko and die or get on the helicopter and live?"

This is the end of this chapter so stay tuned for the final chapter. I hope to get it up as soon as I can so don't getmad if it takes me a lot of time. Read Ch.8: One Tough Decision. Love ya!


	8. One Tough Decision

I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. My best friend couldn't wait to read it whenever I wrote more on it. Now time to find out how the war ends (or if it ever ends). How will Lieutenant Tavington and Seafriend deal with the war? Time to find out!

Ch.8: One Tough Decision 

After Colonel Rogers rode off Seafriend laid her head down on Lieutenant Tavington's chest and cried. She felt him wrap his arm around her and hug her tightly. A minute later he pushed her off of him and stared into her eyes. He whipped a tear off of hr cheek and kissed her.

"Go and get on that helicopter." He ordered. "You have another life to take care of now."

"No. This is your baby too. I'm not going to leave you to die." She shot back.

"Yes. As your lieutenant that's an order."

"But I'm a higher rank than you."

They looked up when they heard a sound and saw a helicopter landing nearby and watched as several soldiers carried their fellow soldiers to the Black Hawk and then the pilot yelled something.

"We only have room for one more!"

Seafriend turned back to her husband and he laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Go. You need to get back to the U.S. so you can have the baby. This is no place for a pregnant woman." Lieutenant Tavington motioned over to Colonel Rogers and the General.

They hurried over and took Seafriend by the arms and hauled her up. They pulled her toward the helicopter and she fought and kicked with all of the strength she had left.

"No!!! Let go of me!" She screamed and kicked her father in the legs.

The two men finally got her into the helicopter and shut the door. She clambered over soldiers to get to the door. Colonel Rogers pulled her away and held her down. The helicopter lifted off and headed for the airport. Seafriend wept the whole way to the airport and Cadet Murphy had to help her off of the helicopter and onto the plane. She sat by herself in the back of the plane so she wouldn't have to listen to anyone.

While they were flying over the ocean a nurse walked up and tapped her on the shoulder and Seafriend jumped from the pain because the nurse had touched the shoulder that had been shot.

"Ow! Careful with my shoulder!" Seafriend snapped and looked at the nurse.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I needed to check your arm and change the bandage.

"Alright. Go ahead."

After the nurse left Seafriend fell asleep and tried to forget about Lieutenant Tavington and then about how her baby would never meet its father. She silently cried and wanted to kill herself to escape the pain from losing the love of her life. While she was sleeping Colonel Rogers sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. She woke up and just stared at him.

"You alright?" He asked and kissed her on the cheek.

She took in what he had said and then completely ignored him. He took that as a hint and left to go back to the front of the plane where the General and the rest of the higher officers were sitting. He sat down and ran through what had happened and what would happen.

The next morning the plane touched down at the airport and they loaded onto the buses that would take them home to Ft. Sill Oklahoma. Seafriend couldn't bear to go back to the place where she had first met her husband. To her it was a place of sorrow and didn't amount to anything now, since Lieutenant Tavington wouldn't be with her. He wouldn't see the welcome home celebration for the soldiers, he wouldn't see his parents or Seafriend's family, he wouldn't be living with Seafriend in their new house, and he wouldn't be there for the birth of their first baby. There were so many things Seafriend would have to go through without him. It tore her to pieces to think that she would never wake up in the morning to his smile, but the worst was that she would never have another one of his babies even though she knew she wanted another baby to love.

When they finally arrived at the base hundreds of people were waiting to welcome their loved ones home. As they stepped off of the buses there was a river of tears being shed; tears of joy and tears of sorrow. When Seafriend got off Cheer scooped her into her arms and kissed her. Seafriend just stood there as her family pelted her with hugs and kisses, but then her mother brought up the dreaded question.

"Where's Rocko?"

At hearing those words Seafriend burst into tears. Cheer had a hard time processing what was wrong and then it finally sunk in.

"Oh God! No, he can't be dead!" She cried out.

All her daughter could do was nod as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Cheer hugged her tightly and cried with her. As the soldiers gathered up all of their gear and other belongings Seafriend walked over to the awards hall a little ways from where they had unloaded. She walked through a long hallway that connected to a huge room filled with awards. She gazed at the different medals and plaques that soldiers from the past had received for different reasons. Some being bravery, courage, valor, and for just doing what the commanding officer instructed. She saw five purple hearts that had been given to soldiers from different wars. She stopped when she saw a Medal of Honor hanging beside the purple hearts. It was awarded to none other than her husband. She could not believe that he had one of the hardest medals to receive. When she saw it she collapsed on the floor and broke down into tears.

A little while later she was still in the same place as before when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw General Flint standing a few paces away, looking at the awards.

"You know, I never would have thought that one of my soldiers would have received an award as grand as that but that boy surprised all of us. We're all going to miss him." The General commented.

"Yeah. But now I don't have anyone to help me care for this baby." She replied sadly.

"My dear, everything may seem like it's bad but you've still got your family and the rest of the platoon that cares about you."

"Why? I'm not worth it." Seafriend replied curtly.

"Now listen, I've seen you do great things."

"I'd rather have died out there than come back without Rocko."

"Don't say that, Seafriend."

"It's true. I don't give a damn anymore. I wished a bullet would have hit me in the head and blown me to hell."

General Flint grabbed her shoulders and shook her out of anger. She didn't even flinch when he began to yell at her. There were far worse things that could happen.

The next day everyone on the base was gathered at the main entrance for a ceremony to honor the fallen soldiers. Seafriend was wrapped up in her father's arms as the General read off the names of the soldiers. It was very hard to sit through all of the names.

And now my friends, we'd like to honor a very special soldier. Lieutenant Tavington was shot in the chest when the enemy was attacking. His wife Captain Tavington found him and stayed by him even though she had been shot in the shoulder, and was putting the life of her unborn child in grave danger. Finally she was dragged away to the helicopters. That was the last time she saw him, or anyone saw him for that matter. He is being listed as Missing in Action and we pray he is with God. And now…"

As he trailed on with his speech everyone listened but Seafriend was startled when Cadet Murphy yelled out. "Oh my God! Look!"

Every head turned to look in the direction she was pointing . When Seafriend turned to look she saw a figure a few hundred yards away, coming there way. She stared for a few minutes before realizing who it was. She sprang away from the others and dashed towards the figure, shouting.

"Rocko! Rocko, it's me!"

She reached him in minute later and threw her arms around him. Everyone else came up to them to see what was going on. Seafriend had tears pouring down her cheeks and then she spoke to him.

"Bloody hell, Rocko you scared me half to death! Don't ever do anything like that to me again or I'll be whooping your ass so hard you won't have one when I'm through with you!"

"It's alright, baby. I'm here now." He tried to soothe her.

"Promise me you won't do anything so stupid like you did. Promise me!"

"I promise."

She stood up straight and looked serious. " Now, drop and give me fifty for scaring a higher officer out of her mind."

"Ha, ha. Seriously honey, I can't."

"And I'm being serious. Get down on your bloody limbs and give me fifty damn push-ups!" She screamed.

"Okay! Okay!" He hurried down onto the ground and struggled to push back up. "I missed you too."

"Shut up! I didn't order you to speak. Now, when you're done there you can get you're butt up here and give me a kiss."

"Yeah right." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…honey."

"That's what I thought you said."

While the platoon was watching the scene Flynn hobbled up and laughed at Lieutenant Tavington.

Seafriend's head shot around to give Flynn an annoyed and angry glare.

"You're next Poindexter! Butt I've got something special for you to do."

A few minutes later Seafriend was relaxing in a lawn chair while Flynn was rubbing her feet and legs.

"This is the life." She sighed.

Later that evening Seafriend was busy straightening up the new house when Lieutenant Tavington walked in the front door with General Flint. They were talking in hushed voices so as not to let her hear. She put down the picture that was in here hand and made her way over to the two men. She stood by Lieutenant Tavington's recliner as she listened as intently to the conversation.

"I'm so relieved that you made it back in one piece, Lieutenant. Don't know what I would have done without you." General Flint mused.

"Uh, I'm sure you would've found something to do with me gone." Lieutenant Tavington laughed.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." General Flint was quiet for a minute as he looked around. "Now I've got a mission for you to complete."

Lieutenant Tavington's jaw dropped in bewilderment. "You're joking, right?! I just nearly got my ass blown off out there in that bloody desert and you want me to do another assignment?"

"Yes, and quit using that language around me. Anyway, this assignment is not that hard."

"What then?"

"I want you…to father this baby and love it and Miss Seafriend unconditionally. This will be your most important mission yet."

Then men turned and watched as Seafriend made her way over to them. Her belly looked even bigger now than it did the day before. No doubt about that this was going to be a difficult but wonderful assignment. Lieutenant Tavington stared at her as she waddled past him into the kitchen. He was broken from his reverie when General Flint cleared his throat.

"Um…you sure she's not pregnant with twins?"

This made Lieutenant Tavington stop and think. "I don't think so." Then under his breath, "I really hope not."

Around nine o' clock General Flint left, and after he locked up Lieutenant Tavington quietly walked upstairs to the bedroom where his wife was already sound asleep under the red silk comforter. When he walked in he stopped and chuckled to himself. A few days before the platoon had left he and Seafriend had a bit of an argument over what color sheets and comforter should be. She wanted red and he wanted royal blue. Obviously she had won. Either that or he didn't want to listen to her complain if she didn't get her way. Lieutenant Tavington knew that another fight was just around the corner. This time it would be over what the theme in the nursery would be. He wanted Baby Looney Tunes and she wanted Winnie the Pooh. If this was going to be a big argument they might need to settle it with an old fashioned duel with pistols.

He put that thought out of his mind as he undressed out of his faded BDU and pulled on his fleece pajama bottoms. While he crawled into bed he remembered that tomorrow was the first day of winter. This made him happy since winter was his favorite season. Just the thought of snowballs to the face, snow sculptures in the shape of your wife (not the best idea), and ice fishing in the base's swimming pool made him grin. He was getting ready to go to sleep when Seafriend turned over and spoke.

"Baby, don't be mad at me but I have decided to get a tattoo on my lower back."

"What?!" Lieutenant Tavington shot up to look at her.

"Yeah. Isn't that cool?"

"Cool? Why do you want to ruin your already beautiful body?"

"I'm not ruining it. This is something I feel I have to do."

He thought about the idea of a tattoo and then continued. "Well, what are you getting?"

"I'm getting angel wings and a halo above them to remind me of my sister who died after she was born."

"Oh. Well that would be nice."

All of a sudden Seafriend sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I believe she kept you alive out there in that place. I owe her big for that."

"That's so sweet, honey. Now let's get some sleep."

"Okay." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "'Night Rock."

The next morning Seafriend woke up and found that the bed was empty, so she quickly dressed in a long sleeved maternity shirt, loose sweatpants, and hot pink fuzzy socks. Once downstairs she found her husband reading the newspaper. He looked up when he heard her walk in but didn't say anything. He only spoke when she was sitting down at the table.

"Sleep well?"

"Not really. The baby kept licking all night long." She paused to take a bite of muffin. "She…"

"Or he." Lieutenant Tavington interrupted.

"Right. Or he must be ready to get the heck out of me."

"Won't be long now. Didn't the doctor say it would be sometime in the spring?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't hold my breath on it. When my mom was pregnant with Mary the doctor told her she would have her in four more weeks and she ended up popping her out the next evening."

"Hmm."

"So I'm not listening to the doctor on that."

"Good idea."

During the afternoon hours Seafriend made her way over to her parent's house on the west side of the base. She insisted that she go alone since she convinced herself and Lieutenant Tavington that she was able to walk over there by herself. The reason for going over to her parent's place was for a baby shower that Cadet Murphy was hosting for her. As she walked along the sand covered road she started to think what it would be like to have a newborn baby around, but she was still convinced that it was going to be a blessing to see the baby for the first time.

When Seafriend walked into the cute Victorian style house she was greeted by her ecstatic mother and a whole horde of rambunctious females. It almost seemed as if she was swallowed up by a tidal wave of hugs and kisses."

"Ladies, please! Give me and the little one room to move around." She said above the noise. "Besides, I'm not small anymore."

Cadet Murphy trotted up and hugged her. "We're so happy for you, Sea. Now come and sit down, because that baby must be getting pretty heavy."

After the mother-to-be was settled on the couch, the rest of the women gathered around her.

"So Captain, we have to know, what did Lieutenant Tavington say when he found out you were pregnant with his baby?" a private named Alicia Jackson asked.

"Oh, when you're around me you can call him Rocko." She insisted. "Anyway, he was kind of shocked at first but then he was excited."

"Aww!" All of them cooed.

Then Cheer made a comment. "He is going to be a great daddy. They don't seem like it but once they hold the baby for the first time their parental instincts kick in immediately. I mean, your father didn't even let me hold you for about and hour after you were born. And I'm the one who gave birth to you."

"That's funny."

After several hours of fun everyone had to leave, but they all took memories of the day with them. Seafriend stayed to help her mother clean the place up a bit. While she was bending over to pick up a piece of wrapping paper she stopped abruptly and laid her hand on her belly. When Cheer saw this she began to worry and rushed over to her daughter.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. The baby's just moving. Seafriend replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the first time I've ever felt it move like this."

"That is one of the best parts about being pregnant."

"I guess you're right."

That evening Lieutenant Tavington was fixing up the nursery so it would be ready when the baby arrived. His wife helped out a little but didn't overexert herself since she needed to save up all of her energy she could for the long and painful delivery. Once they came to a stopping point the two of them went up to bed. In a few weeks their moments of piece would be replaced by screams of a baby and the exhausted sighs of tired parents.

_**The End!**_

**I really hope you enjoyed this story. I am planning on making a sequel, so stay tuned for it. Luv y'all!**


End file.
